History Repeats
by stevjej
Summary: Zelda Harkinian moves to a Hyrule Academy and by the first day has made several friends, but she didn't anticipate that she would also make an enemy out of an arrogant boy named Link. Zelda becomes obsessed with trying to find out more about Link and why he hates her. But Zelda finds more than she bargained for and it redefines her definition of history. Au. Modern day. Zelink.


**Hey y'all this is a new fic and its still got a few story aspects to fix but I have been planning it for a while now so I thought I might as well write the first chapter and see if you guys like it. Also unless it says otherwise it's from Zelda'a POV; I haven't written anything in first person before so I thought it would be a laugh!**

**P.S. Don't worry I'm still writing Lfls!**

Chapter 1 – Arriving

I sat nervously in my Dad's car waiting for him to come out of the daunting building we were parked outside. I felt totally alone; my father had decided it was best for everyone if I go to boarding school, which would have been fine if my brother and sister could come with me but apparently their grades were not good enough.

So I sitting in the car worrying silently. What if I didn't make any friends like in my last school where I had been bullied and harassed, the only company I had were my siblings, Sheik and Tetra.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of Sheik waking up beside me, he had fell asleep as soon as he got in the car as he always did, for some unknown reason transport make Sheik sleepy.

"Are we there yet Zellie?" my twin brother, Sheik asked still half asleep

I sighed but before I could answer my little sister, Tetra answered, "Sheiky," Tetra had been calling Sheik this since she had first discovered how much he disliked it when she was 5 years old, "look out the window,"

Sheik did and his mouth fell open, "Wow… It's HUGE!" he shouted, we lived in Kakariko village in a house that we considered massive but was nothing compared to the size of Hyrule Academy

I smiled at my brother sadly, "Yeah, shame you two aren't coming too,"

"Aww, we'll miss you Zellie, and Dad said he'd be happy to ship us off too as soon as we got the grades, so maybe next term or before if Dad gets his way!" Sheik said putting an arm round my shoulder

We were interrupted by Dad knocking on the window and signalling for me to get out of the car, I turned to Sheik and Tetra and took off my necklass. It was a necklass my mother had given to me before she died, it had three triangles on it and was supposedly a legendary symbol, took out two of the triangles and gave one to each of my siblings.

"Zellie, we can take these; you love that necklass,"

"This way I'll alwasys be with you,"

"What a load of bull," said Tetra who was surprisingly fluent in swearing for someone not yet thirteen, "but I appreciate it Zel," Tetra hugged me and I got out of the car and took my bags out of the boot.

"Ok now this is where I leave you, just go straight into the main building here and the principal's office should be on the right,"

"Ok," I said trying to hold back the tears, I had never really liked my father since he tried to ignore me, Sheik and Tetra most of the time but I was worried so I might even miss him.

I said the last of my farewells and headed to the principal's office. I knocked on the door and waited for a reply. "Come in," said a gruff male voice, I opened the door and the first thing I thought was _'the principals is an owl!?'_ before me sat a large brown owl but that thought was dissmised when a man walked up to me and said "Ah, you must be miss Harkinian, yes?"

"Yes, sir," I answered

I must have been staring at the owl because the Principal started laughing, "Don't mind him that's the school's mascot," I nodded and turned my attention to the man in front of me, he looked around 50 and had a large moustache, "my name is Mr Rauru Lighte, but just call me Rauru,"

"Ok," I said still all too aware that there was a very large bird of prey not 5 feet from where I stood

"Here are your room keys, you are in room A12, the girls dorms are outside and to the left,"

"Thank you, sir," I said and made a hasty retreat before the owl could try to eat my hair

Alright Zelda now all you have to do is find your room and hopefully make some friends, I thought I walked outside the main building and turned left but there were several buildings dotted around the campus none of them signed to say what they contained, that is just great, I thought.

I noticed a group of girls surrounding a table and being quite loud, so I walked over and saw a small girl with green hair at the back of the group so I walked over to ask for directions, "Umm… excuse me, can you help me, please?" I said nervously

The girl turned around and smiled at me, "Of course! I'm Saria by the way,"

"Thanks, I'm Zelda, could you tell me where my room is?" I asked hopefully

"Sure, What room are you in?"

"Lemme check," I fished out my key and checked the number, "A12, do you know where that is?"

Saria smiled and said "Sure I do, I'm in A11!" Saria and I started to walk towards the dorms and I was getting very excited, I'm making a friend! I thought to myself "So where are you from?" Saria asked

"My family live in Kakariko," I said "How about you? Where are you from?"

"I'm from the lost woods, The Kokiri village," Saria said smiling

"Cool, oh yeah what were those girls doing by that table I said gesturing towards the table surrounded by girls pushing and shoving each other to get to the front.

"They're trying to get to my friend Link, he's very popular around the girls, he's a nice guy, I think you'll like him." Saria said grinning

"Does he have a girlfriend?" I asked but immediately regretted it and mentally shouted at myself for being such an idiot, I had only met one person, and I should not be looking for a boyfriend.

Saria grinned and replied "No; he says he is looking for the right person," kinda like me, I thought "I think you would make a cute couple!" Saria giggled as my face turned pink with embarrassment

"I'm… uhh… not umm… looking for a boyfriend; I only just moved here!"

"I'll introduce you later," I tried to look back at Link but he was still blocked by girls hoarding around him.

Saria walked me to my room I opened the door with my key and walked in to the dorm, there were two beds and desks, a bookcase and a bathroom, "Right, I'll leave you to unpack but I'll come back in an hour; me and some friends are going to the Academy's café, which is basically an ice-cream shop but it does other stuff, if you want I can introduce you to some of my friends," I smiled at Saria and accepted her offer, this was great I had made a friend already and was hopefully going to make more.

Within 50 minutes I had unpacked everything, put up some posters and made my bed, the room felt like home already.

I pulled my phone out of my trouser pocket and turned it on there was one text from Sheik.

_Hey Zellie have u seen ur room yet? Is it nice?_

_Hey Sheik I am in my room and have already made a friend! And am about to go out with her friends to hopefully make more!_

Sheik replied instantly _Thats gud goodluk. I am really Bored this car journey is a nightmare!_

_Ikr but you'll have to make do on your own, I'm off._

I heard a knock at the door so I put my phone away and opened it to see Saria and another girl. "Hey Zelda," Saria said

"Hey," I said shutting the door and locking it

"Zelda this is Midna," Saria said pointing to her friend

"Nice to meet you, Zelda," Midna said, Midna was a tall Twili girl with striking orange hair

"You too," I said smiling

"Alright let's go to the pond so we can meet everyone else,"

We walked to the pond which turned out to be a small pond that had three fish in it and it was exactly halfway between the boys dorm and the girls dorm. We walked towards a trio of people standing beside the pond.

"Hey guys," Saria said "This is Zelda, she's new," There was a chorus of heys and hellos "Zelda this is Mikau, Dark and Link," Saria said pointing to each in turn

"Hi I'm Zelda," I said smiling at the group

"Nice to meet you, Zelda," Mikau said, Mikau was a very relaxed looking Zora I looked at the other two boys, Link and Dark, they looked pretty much the same except for the colours, Dark's hair was black and his eyes were red, Link's hair was dirty blonde and his eyes were a deep piercing blue. I could see why the girls were all over him.

"Well alright then," Dark said "Let's be a going!" the group started to move in the direction of the café Saria and Midna went ahead to talk with Mikau and Dark leaving me and Link a few paces behind.

We walked in silence for a moment, Link was looking up at the sky and well I was caught up looking into his deep blue eyes, his eyes seemed sad yet happy they confused me deeply.

"So…" Link started, "Why did you come here?"

"My dad doesn't like me…" Right after I said it I regretted it, what better way to kill a conversation

"Oh…" Link said, clearly I was right it was a good conversation killer.

I was content staring at him until a smirk crept onto his features and he down looked at me, I turned and looked hard at the ground, Farore this was embarrassing I could feel the tips of my ears going red.

Link laughed and looked at me, "Clearly you agree with everyone else in how good I look!"

Instantly the spell he had on me broke and I realised he was just another jerk, "Vain Jerk," I muttered under my breath.

Unfortunately I said it a bit too loud so Link heard "Did you just call me vain, princess?" Link yelled

"Do not call me princess! You narcissistic bastard!" I yelled back matching his volume causing the others in our group to turn around

Link went bright red "Did you just call me a narcissist?" Well I am not and you don't know anything about me!"

"I know a jerk when I see one and the way you're acting makes it pretty clear what you are!" I was very angry at this point so I didn't care if I had made an enemy

Link just turned and walked straight past the others and started walking towards the café, Dark ran after him, Mikau walked slowly after them clearly in no rush.

Midna and Saria rushed over to me to check if I was okay. "I'm fine but it seems I've made an enemy on my first day!" I said slightly exasperated

"I don't get it," Saria said as we arrived at the café, "Normally Link's nice to everyone," I looked down, maybe it was my fault

"I should go apologise," I said looking for Link

"That's the spirit!" Midna said "What ice-cream do you want, it's on me!"

"Ok… I'll have… raspberry ripple," I was feeling slightly better now, maybe I'd just been hasty in judging Link.

Me and Saria walked over to the table where Link and his friends were sitting, "Umm… Link, can I please speak to you for a moment?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Fine," Link said getting up and walking to one side, I followed and stopped in front of him.

"Link, I'm sorry for what I said before, can we try and start over?" I asked trying to look and sound apologetic

Link frowned for a moment then shook his head "Nope," I stared at him for a moment, I was appalled and started to realise that we may never be friends but that was fine with me. "You can stop staring at me now, princess," and with that Link turned and walked back to the table leaving me shocked

I slowly followed Link and sat at the other end of the table next to Midna, "Hey, Zel, how did it go?"

"He said… we couldn't start over…" I said still slightly shocked and quite angry, I mean who did he think he was!

"What!?" Saria seemed as shocked as I was

"And he has started calling me princess…" I said

"Why?" Midna voiced my feelings

"No clue, but it's all right; hopefully I won't have any classes with him so all will be fine." I smiled and took my ice-cream from Midna

After we had gotten our ice cream we headed back to our rooms and I stayed with Midna and Saria until 11 o'clock when a member of staff, Miss Impa the history teacher told us to go to sleep so I went to my room.

I turned on the light and walked over to my drawers to find some pyjamas, "I hope you're not going strip in front of me, princess," Link sneered

I yelped in surprise and spun around to see Link lying on the spare bed. "Link! GET OUT!" I shouted, if we were enemies I could hate him too.

"I just wanted to chat!" Link said as I shoved him towards the door, and if I go out that way and get caught you could get into trouble as well!" Link said easily managing to grab my arms and stand against my pushing

"How the hell did you get in here anyway?" I asked, I was sure I had locked the door.

"Window," Link said simply, the window opened to the communal gardens shared by both the boy and girl dorms

"Oh… well leave that way! And I thought you hated me, why the change of attitude?"

"Umm…" Link stopped and thought for a moment then he started walking to the window, "I'll just go…"

"Hey! Answer me!"

"Bye, Princess!" Link said vaulting the window then closing it behind him

I stood there for a moment then made the decision to get changed in the bathroom where there wasn't a window. I came out of the bathroom, shut the curtains and went to bed, but one blond figure with blue eyes kept interrupting my thoughts.

A/N

There we go!

I will try to continue this story at the same time as Lfls but don't expect regular updates because school is about to start and take away ALL my free time :(

Any ways **REMEMBER TO LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS!**

…Ahem… sorry about that… but I do need to hear what you think of this

See you soon and I'm gonna do more of Lfls now


End file.
